


5 лет без Энн Маккефри

by NikasSlav



Category: Dragonriders of Pern - Anne McCaffrey
Genre: Gen, Other
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-21
Updated: 2016-11-21
Packaged: 2018-09-01 06:20:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8612599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NikasSlav/pseuds/NikasSlav
Summary: 5 лет прошло со дня, когда мир живых покинула Энн Маккефри, уйдя в Промежуток. За эти годы многое изменилось на нашей Земле, но, к сожалению, не произошло ничего, хоть как-то приближающего человечество к описанному в романах Энн. Мало того, многие вовсе постарались забыть о её произведениях, не осознавая их значимости. Озвученные ею идеи некоторым кажутся смехотворными, ненужными, отжившими своё. Но на самом деле это не так.





	

5 лет прошло со дня, когда мир живых покинула Энн Маккефри, уйдя в Промежуток. За эти годы многое изменилось на нашей Земле, но, к сожалению, не произошло ничего, хоть как-то приближающего человечество к описанному в романах Энн. Мало того, многие вовсе постарались забыть о её произведениях, не осознавая их значимости. Озвученные ею идеи некоторым кажутся смехотворными, ненужными, отжившими своё. Но на самом деле это не так.  
Мировую славу Энн Маккефри принесли романы из цикла «Всадники Перна». Основная их идея была революционной для 1968 года: оказывается, люди могут жить в симбиозе с такими грозными существами, как драконы! Мало кто заметил подтекст этой идеи: Энн хотела показать, что, живя в гармонии с природой, человечество может добиться гораздо большего, чем разрушая её. В своих романах она противопоставляет технократический мир аграрному и показывает, что на Перне многие люди обладают врождённым даром к телепатии. Да, этот дар раскрывается только при помощи драконов, но тут опять-таки подчёркивается важность возникающего симбиоза, значимость появляющейся крепкой связи.  
В природе есть такое явление, как импринтинг – когда новорождённые животные сразу привязываются к тем, кого они увидели впервые в жизни. Энн Маккефри расширила это понятие, описав невероятный, привлекательный и чарующий процесс Запечатления, когда разум новорождённого дракончика на всю оставшуюся жизнь соединяется с человеческим, когда происходит небывалое единение душ, оказавшихся родственными (ведь «Каков всадник, таков и дракон!»). К этому возникшему симбиозу добавляются развитая способность телепатии, возможность впоследствии летать на драконах, перемещаться вместе с ними в подпространстве – Промежутке (телепортация) и даже силой мысли передвигать предметы и живых существ (телекинез). А теперь представьте себе, что было бы, овладей человечество Земли всеми этими тремя теле-, пусть даже без драконов (хотя желательно всё же с ними или с другими существами, напоминавшими бы о необходимости гармонии с природой).  
Границы стран стёрлись бы. Транспортная система, все дороги, автомобили, самолёты оказались не нужны – люди перестали бы загрязнять атмосферу выхлопными газами и выкачивать нефть из планеты. Все товары обесценились бы, а деньги – стали ненужным хламом (ведь при желании любой предмет можно телекинетировать). Зная мысли друг друга, люди разучились бы врать. Вся нынешняя технократическая система была бы разрушена. В идеале люди бы вспомнили о мирном сосуществовании с природой Земли и друг с другом. В худшем случае – произошли бы несколько революций, приведших к тому, что люди всё же прекратили бы все войны, осознав их бессмысленность.   
Но никто не желает перестраивать общество и задумываться о будущем. Ныне людям дороже седьмой айфон, чем забота о близких и родных, не говоря уже об уважительном отношении к окружающему миру. В погоне за денежной прибылью человечество продолжает губить родную планету. Нефтяные миллиардеры боятся даже представить себе те времена, когда ресурсы закончатся или попросту станут не нужны. Транспортные магнаты и политики стран никогда не позволят развиться телепортации, потому что она им невыгодна. Депутаты, правители ни за что не позволят изучать телепатию. А предприниматели, естественно, будут против телекинеза. И все вместе предпочтут топтаться на месте, получая огромные деньги, но уж точно не задумаются о покорении и изучении космоса. Из-за подобного устройства общества человечеству ещё долго не выбраться за пределы родной Солнечной системы, не говоря уже о исследовании и заселении отдалённых планет. Поэтому за пять лет весь мир так и не приблизился к тому, что описывается у Энн Маккефри.  
И это мы взяли только основные идеи её романов. Если же изучать их не поверхностно, а глубже, то мы увидим, что речь идёт о многих вещах, невыгодных современному обществу. О суперкомпьютере, способном разработать многолетний план и изменить ход истории (Айвас). Об исследовании отдалённых галактик, колонизации планет, построении аграрного общества. О том, насколько прекрасна пасторальная жизнь, как здоровы и сильны люди на Перне, как они трудолюбивы и готовы помочь другим. (Это уж и вовсе необычные идеи для того времени, когда писались романы – ведь американское общество боролось с советским, и Энн, возможно, недаром выбрала символом беды именно Red Stars – Алую Звезду. Но в то же время, на флаге Перна красуются скрещенные плуг и серп – практически флаг СССР!).  
Если взять весь цикл «Всадники Перна» в целом, то мы видим, насколько эффективно цеховое обучение, особенно интересен в этом плане цех арфистов. Есть ли ныне аналоги на Земле? Практически нет. Возьмём цех кузнецов – здесь не только изучают, как изготавливать различные металлические предметы, но и готовы разрабатывать нечто новое, являясь, по сути, двигателями прогресса на Перне. Арфисты – вообще уникальные люди. Они не только поют и играют на музыкальных инструментах, но и выступают в роли учителей, судей, советчиков и даже шпионов. А уж сколько бед удалось избежать бы морям Земли, существуй у нас цех рыбаков, чётко контролирующий методы и способы улова! Уж они-то бы не позволили вести варварский дражный промысел вблизи берегов, наносящий ныне большой ущерб всей экосистеме Земли.  
Цеховое обучение позволило решить многие проблемы, связанные с безработицей, практически неразвитым во многих «цивилизованных» странах сельским хозяйством. Но многим гораздо выгоднее иметь в своём государстве массу необученного офисного «планктона», чем грамотных специалистов, способных не только восстанавливать целые отрасли, но и открыто спорить с депутатами и прочими деятелями, принимающими зачастую необдуманные законы, наносящие вред экономике страны (ярчайший пример – так называемый «пакет Яровой», призванный, судя по всему, разорить компьютерные и телефонные отрасли).  
В каждом романе Энн есть дополнительная идея, новая мысль, причём зачастую не одна. «Полёт дракона» показывает, насколько алчность может быть губительна для всей планеты, ведь захватчик Фэкс превратил половину Перна даже не в средневековое, а в практически первобытное общество, когда всё решалось только силой. Этот же роман даёт нам понять, что женщины могут быть отважны и мужественны, и не нужно зажимать их в рамки, как это происходит с леди Геммой, нужно дать им волю – и тогда такие, как Лесса, смогут направить свою энергию в нужное русло, и вместо разрушения созидать нечто новое и лучшее.   
«Полёт дракона» описывает опасность, исходящую от глупых традиций и псевдо-стабильности общества, не желающего принимать ничего нового и развиваться дальше. Причём Энн делает это искусно, завуалировано, всего лишь вводя двух персонажей – Р’гула и С’лела. И в то же время этот роман показывает, что только единством и общим порывом можно решить глобальные проблемы (то же самое мы видим и во «Всех Вейрах Перна», и в «Заре драконов»).  
«Странствия дракона» призваны дать всем понять, что алчность, жажда наживы, воровство, собственничество, излишняя требовательность к подчинённым – всё это устаревшие понятия, тормозящие прогресс и эволюцию. В то время, когда весь Перн изменяется, Древние продолжают оставаться собой, не желая понять и принять все произошедшие изменения.  
«Белый дракон» показывает важность «альбиносов» в обществе. Люди, отличающиеся от других, всегда стремятся развиваться, что-то исследовать, открывать новое, совершать великие дела и поступки – и происходит это в основном потому, что общество не всегда может их принять.  
«Отщепенцы Перна» - особый роман. Здесь наружу показаны все самые низменные человеческие качества. Если в образе Килары они просто порицались, то при появлении Теллы у читателя не остаётся сомнений: автор безжалостно клеймит властолюбцев, убийц, предателей и воров. И одновременно Энн показывает, что всегда есть возможность уйти с кривой дорожки и добиться при этом большего в жизни – как Джейги и Арамина, ставшие владельцами собственного холда. Тут же показана и корысть Торика, далее в романах лишь усугубляющаяся до абсурда – в «Небесах Перна» он уже готов нанимать преступников и Очистителей, лишь бы устранить некую, на его взгляд, несправедливость – что всадники Перна являются особыми людьми, сумевшими достичь многого благодаря своей связи с драконами. Но это на самом деле закономерность эволюции: тот, кому больше дано и кто может раскрыть свой дар, всегда сделает больше завистливых корыстолюбцев.  
«Песнь Перна» и «Певица Перна» - романы, по-своему развивающие вышеупомянутые идеи. По-настоящему талантливому человеку, как Менолли, приходится несладко в обществе, созданном властью, силой и традициями. Но, реализовав свой потенциал, можно доказать всему миру, что на самом деле ошибкой является как раз подобное устройство общество, а по-настоящему ценны лишь творчество, талант, трудолюбие, взаимопомощь и другие положительные качества.  
Благодаря «Заре драконов» читатели узнают, каким мог стать Перн без угрозы Нитей (спор, пожирающих всю органику) – и желание жить в этом мире, появляющееся после прочтения первых книг, усиливается ещё больше. Энн Маккефри обладала удивительным талантом показывать привлекательность пасторальной жизни. А уж сам процесс создания драконов, описания жизней первых всадников Перна – это образец, к которому нужно стремиться. Здесь воедино слились и наука, и мужество, и стремление не навредить природе. И опять показывается, что обществу совершенно не нужны такие люди, как корыстная Аврил Битра; гораздо ценнее готовая бороться за мир на Перне Саллах Телгар или упрямо идущий к своей цели и ведущий за собой других Шон Коннел.  
«Все Вейры Перна» показывают ещё один удивительный симбиоз – как продвинутым технологиям в лице суперкомпьютера Айваса удаётся улучшить мир, в то же время сберечь его и ещё помочь справиться с Нитями, постоянно угрожающими Перну, используя при этом природные способности драконов и лучшие качества людей, задействованных в проекте. И все Очистители, неспособные принять новое и перестроиться, выглядят жалкими глупцами не только в этом романе, но и в «Небесах Перна».  
Всё вышеперечисленное – лишь часть новаторских идей в романах Энн Маккефри. Каждый из них, особенно «Дельфинов Перна» (о разумных дельфинах и взаимодействии людей с ними), необходимо тщательно перечитать и изучить, чтобы понять смысл, вложенный автором между строк. Причём сделано это ею весьма искусно, без излишнего морализаторства и нотаций – она просто показывает, как прекрасна жизнь в мире, если его развитию не препятствуют злость, алчность и другие человеческие пороки. При этом, заметим, Энн вовсе не упоминает религий, прекрасно осознавая, что в будущем людям самим предстоит творить и созидать миры – а иначе и быть не может, ибо такова суть эволюции и жизни в гармонии со всем окружающим.  
Но что же мы видим ныне? Идеи Энн позабыты. Книги её так и не экранизированы, хотя вышло множество фильмов, где открыто используются идеи мирного сосуществования с драконами («Эрагон», «Пит и его дракон» и другие). Её сын Тодд, начав с интересного романа «Драконий родич», развивающего много интересных идей (о роли инвалидов в обществе или о значимости любого живого существа, например), продолжил цикл крайне неудачно, создав негативные образы болеющих драконов, вымирания Перна и тому подобные.   
Фандом «Всадников» по всему миру с каждым годом становится всё меньше, при этом наблюдается большая разобщённость поклонников книг Энн. В России, во многом из-за нежелания издательства «ЭКСМО» переиздать книги о Перне, многие либо позабыли об этом цикле, либо вовсе о нём не знают. Форумные ролевые игры по «Всадникам» давно закрылись из-за непопулярности. Фандом на сайте diary.ru насчитывает не более 20 человек, готовых всячески напоминать другим о существовании романов Энн. В самой многочисленной группе «ВК», посвящённой Перну, чуть больше тысячи участников, но обсуждения ведутся крайне неактивно. И, поскольку компания «Warner Bros.», выкупившая права на экранизацию книг из этой серии, не торопится выпускать фильм, а точнее – вовсе о нём забыла, Тодд Маккефри перестал писать новые романы, остаётся лишь небольшая надежда на возрождение фандома и сохранение идей Энн в дальнейшем – если её дочь Джорджина Кеннеди напишет новый, достойный роман из цикла «Всадника Перна».


End file.
